DUCKTALES: Lena's True Power
by Albedo666
Summary: Lena is tasked with an impossible mission...retrieve Scrooges number one lucky dime. She is also faced with a truth she is scared to tell, her feelings for her best friend. Lena must now overcome obstacles in her path as she comes to terms with everything and battle that which she fears most. A tale of love between two females. Should prove to be long story.
1. Chapter 1 Soul for the truth

**Authors note:** In all things romance and yuri comes my second take on Lena x Webby from the series Ducktales. This time a different take on their friendship turned romance. This time it'll be a battle of sorts…and starting from near the end so those screaming there is more to the story and understanding what is happening. In short…Lena continues to struggle against her magical Aunt as she continues to influence her to take the number one dime…and the consequences of fighting who you are. Warning; Violence ahead.

DUCKTALES: Lena's True Power

CH.1: Soul for the truth

"STOP IT! YOU ARE KILLING HER!" Webby's voice rang out and Lena wears a weak smile as her body was assailed with magic. Her body is crumpled and she can barely lift her head but she can see Webby clear as day. She was held back by shadows amassed about her by the full might of her Aunt.

"I am doing to her what is just and right. Oh she has served her role well…and…betraying me too. The fact you are here to see it is a bit of a bother but what can you do?" Magica floated in the air, her dark raven locks spooled and her mad cackle one she had grown up with.

"Webby…please…it is alright." Lena lets out a resigned sigh as she realized all along that this is how things would turn out. She had grown a conscious…realized that her actions had consequences and if she didn't own up to them…she would forever be haunted.

"Please, no, I don't need to hear. Just don't…Lena…" Webby begins to cry, tears free falling down her cheeks and Lena just wanted to capture them and make her feel better.

"Enough of this!" Magica pours more magic out and Lena feels a crushing weight on her back. The taste of blood can be felt and she lets out a horrified scream as pain wrought her true and ugh.

"Take me instead…you don't need to make her suffer more than she already is. You have the dime, you should just go-." Webby then screams out as she is slapped hard and the grip of the darkness around her increases.

"Aunt Magica…your anger is on me, not her." Lena looks up and she manages to channel what magic she has to stand. It isn't much against the full might of her Aunt but it is enough.

"I see child you are able to stand, good, I was beginning to think this would be easy. Scrooge's number one time, I have it, it is mine…and yet you two…" She increases her magic ten fold and Lena is only able to divert some of the magic…the rest stings her and she is thrown forth across the room, flipped as she collides with some crates.

LENA!" Webby cries out. Lena can feel every bone in her body crying for the pain to stop but it is no use…much of the fight was taken out of her.

"Webby…I'm sorry this went far as it did…without ever telling you…" Lena holds her arm as she has lost feeling in it. One of her eyes is shut tight and she limps forward as much of the room starts to blur on her.

"Please, save yourself…there is no need to continue doing this…" Webby was squeezed tighter and Lena knew she had to make the final push…for Webby's sake…and her own…

"Webby…I cherish and value our friendship…even when I seem to push you away. Sometimes you can be childish but you always make me smile with our games and our adventures. You know…as our friendship grew deeper…so did my affection for you. I love you Webby."

Webby seemed to be processing a bit slow but she did not hold it against her. She then threw out a burst of magic at her Aunt. This caught her off guard and she then summons up a great amount of darkness as it pools around her feet dragging at her.

"Lena, I-I don't know quite what to say…you love me? Is that a love between friends or-?" Webby's cheeks are pink and that is all she needed to know.

"What do you think?' Lena then lifts her head as a silent scream comes from her as she disappears into the darkness. The screams could still be heard followed by a great nothingness.

 **This is not the end**

 **Authors note:** So, for every starting entry into a fic there is also an earlier entry so let us jump back in time before this happened. Let us explore Webby and Lena's friendship but also how Magica gathered her strength. The true journey of Weblena as I call it has just begun…so question is…are you ready?


	2. Chapter 2 Lena's plight

CH.2: Lena's plight

Lena Le Strange found herself in the secret locale of one Magica De Spell. It was a rather worn down manor or mansion of sorts with little color, devoid of any happiness what so ever. She knew this place well for it was here she learned her magic…and also trained to better lie and deceive others. Truthfully it was painful as Lena didn't know she could bear such hate or malice towards anyone.

Magica would not hold back on her though…and she had the scars to chalk up. Thankfully though the scars only lingered mentally over on her body. Right now she walks into the building listening to the creaking sound of the door as it parts way for her.

"Aung Magica!" She calls out. She doesn't expect an answer as she is just a shadow of her former self. The door closes behind her with a thud but she does not jump.

"Ha, you are getting better at that. Have you made any progress?' She of course meant the search for the dime.

"I am getting closer…but…Scrooge is awfully wary for one his age. You do not give him enough credit." Lena watches the shadow cross along the floor but she does not budge. Suddenly she is before her and Lena feels a chill claim her spine.

"Scrooge will slip up…given the right circumstance. What of your friendship with Webby? Does she suspect you?" She circles around her and Lena remembers her training.

"Webby is still believing we are friends…and that is all there is." Lena half shrugs as she waits a beat till the shadow retreats a bit.

"Lena, I know you wish for this to be real, but nothing real can come of it. Your purpose, your existence…is to serve me and to get me that dime! Do you think I can do anything as a shadow? I have yet to look in the mirror and see my true beauty."

Right, beauty, she was raving mad according to Scrooge. Magic had corrupted her, driven her, it was her only concern in life was to get all she wanted and then from there set ruin to those who oppose her. Lena wondered…was she just a mere tool to toss aside the moment she outlived her purpose?

"Your silence means you agree with my plight…otherwise I would have to throw the book at you. We are so close Lena…do not lose sight of all we have accomplished. You are trusted among that Manor…do not slip up now or you know what will happen to you."

Lena felt a shadow creep up her body and around her throat. Her vision became blurry and she gripped at the shadow but it was of no use. Her breath was taken and spots danced before her eyes as she felt her legs buckle and her lungs strained.

"I-I understand…release me…" Lena tries to do some magic but it is little use and besides…gravity often caught up to her. She fell to the ground with a thump feeling her beak hit the floor. She shuddered and rolled onto her back inhaling the musky dirty smell of the place.

"You will do well to remember your place child. Get me that dime…and you will see yourself rewarded beyond your dreams. Attachments in life are mere illusions waiting to fly away from you, better to forget about them altogether."

Lena did wonder about that. However suddenly as she was there she whooshes away leaving her lying there. Getting up she walks up the stairs knowing that she is still there…watching her every move. Magica was set on that dime…and though Scrooge had beaten her in the past…Lena wondered if he had it in him to defeat her with her full strength and the dime in her possession.

Lena opens her door as she walks in surveying what she could. A matted mattress of sorts lies in the corner and a lopsided bookcase seems ready to fall in on itself. Torn posters are on the wall from one of Magica's fits. Lena owned very little and as she takes a seat on the bed she reaches under it as she pulls out a bound diary. Referring to an empty page as it opens for her she focuses her magic and words begin to appear:

Dear magic diary,

 _My Aunt has once again let loose on me with veiled threats, though I know them to be true. It is rather sad living in this dismal state. Each day I am unsure if I can continue…but her smile, her never ending optimism sets my heart aflame and I follow her. I can't help but feel…light, it is becoming worse, my feelings for her. I deny them of course and laugh it off knowing she will never feel the way I do for her. My Aunt is pressing for the dime…and telling me my friendship is all a lie, well, there is truth there as it is a lie. I have lied to my best friend and if she were to learn the truth she would think less of me. Part of me fears that day is coming…part of me wishes for it to be over with. Tomorrow I will go to her…pretend or play the part best I can, the role I was made for. The search for the dime continues…_

Lena finishes her entry and just like that the words disappear. It is such a little trick but it allows for only the caster to see the words. Lena is far from what her Aunt is…but…someday she will be. This destiny of hers…one way or another it will come to an end. Sighing she slips the bound diary under her bed and she lets out a soft sigh knowing she will dream of Webby…and as she does a slow single tear rolls down her cheek.

 **Authors note:** Lena finds herself struggling to her sanity as she tries to please her Aunt while also holding onto a friendship built on lies. Next chapter Lena and Webby go on an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape to friendship

CH.3: Escape to friendship

"Did we really have to steal Ma Beagle's favorite hat?" Webby calls out to Lena as they run. Lena was huffing along as the mass of Beagle Boys gave chase to them.

"Oh please like you weren't curious what she looked like without her hat. Where is the fun in being up to no good if we play by our rules? Let us see how they like having something stolen from them for a change. Isn't this fun?' Lena lets out a laugh as she steals around the corner knowing Webby was keeping up with her.

Webby was something else…since the day they first met she challenged her on so many levels. She was strong, wily, and had a flair for defying the odds. She was a bit eccentric at that and while some found that bearly tolerable she felt like that gave her flair, a sense of individuality no one could take from her. Perhaps their friendship had started out as nothing more than a means to an end and in some sense still did…but honestly before she came along she had no one.

Lena despised thinking of times before she met Webby…her existence meant nothing and her training constituted of staying in that boring manor of sorts with little companionship and the harsh underlying tone of her Aunt bearing down on each mistake she made with irrepressible fury. Some days she took those words to heart…and it was the lowest she ever felt.

"Couldn't we just apologize and give it back to her? I mean yes she tries to steal Scrooge's money and has tried to kidnap us more than once…" Webby makes a list and Lena pulls her with her so they duck out of view.

"Please, do go on, I'm sure you will eventually catch up to me…" Lena says with a playful roll of her eyes. However she noticed Webby's expression and realized she had her arms on either side of her…their bodies mere inches apart and there was a flush on her cheeks that drew Lena back with a fluster of her own.

"Uh…Lena…is everything ok? I mean first we spy on the Beagle Boys, then you steal their Ma's hat…and now here we are in some hidden from view locale where all of a sudden-."

"I-I was just getting my head together is all…being on the run without a plan wasn't really working out. So…I leave that in your capable hands then." Webby seemed to forget about their situation and she went into battle mode. Lena of course couldn't stop her heart from racing.

"Ok…so…there is still a bit of distance between us and home. I say we try and lose some of our trackers and level the playing field." Lena nods her head ready to try things Webby's way. So as she whispers to her she can't help but smile.

* * *

The two of them had a set a trap. Lena would act as bait and she stood there in the construction yard letting out a yawn. "If these bozos don't show soon I might have myself a real nap here-."

"Hey…it is her, so, where is Ma's hat?" The Beagle Boys were notorious lunk heads who worked for their Ma and whether it involved robbing or kidnapping they did so willingly knowing they'd be arrested while their Ma would stay out. In some sense their Ma was the smartest of the group…how she had so many sons remained to be seen and honestly it was better out of mind in her opinion.

"Oh, right…hat that covers her bald spot right? Yeah, I will have to think on that." Lena stands there as Webby stands at the ready above ready to drop a makeshift net down on them.

"Ma does not have a bald spot…least I thinks he doesn't. Guh you are stalling…I know it…step aside now." They charge at her and she shrugs before doing as they ask.

Suddenly a net falls down upon them ensnaring them as they let out a cry. The three of them push at each other and Lena watches as Webby traverses the scaffold and lands down next to her without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Oh wow, my adrenaline was just going on that one. Though…with a little more preparation I could have devised an even greater-."

"Hey…give back Ma's hat!" Lena hears a group gaining on them and Lena reaches for Webby's hand drawing her alongside her as they dash off. They go through a low pipe and then they climb up a few steps before vaulting over a fence and barley keep their footing as they race ahead.

"You have to catch us first!" Lena was thrilled at the prospect of getting chased…of being with her best friend Webby as they kept ahead of them.

"Wow…this is such a rush! I can't say I have this much fun with Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I feel like this might be a bit much for them." Webby pushes ahead so now it is Lena who is being dragged along.

"Don't let them hear you say that…they are family afterall." She smirked some and she is pulled with Webby into a grocery store. The two of them draw eyes on them, or rather eyes are on them but right now they have to think up their next plan.

"Well…I could always use a snack, don't know about you-." Lena lets out a snort of a laugh as she lets go of her hand fighting off her blush.

"We should use this to our advantage." She looks around and suddenly an idea comes to her and she whispers it to Webby.

* * *

The Beagle Boys go to arrive but no sooner do they do that they find a full armament of fully armed shoppers with vegetables, fruits, and the works. Lena was surprised at how willing everyone was and they look at the Beagle Boys. There were more of them than before…no doubt they had rounded what they could figure they'd corner them.

"Alright, men, women, children of the men and women…we shall stand our ground and no matter what…we will not give them what they want. These like, these Beagle Boys have stolen from you, harassed you, made you feel weak…well no more. This will be the day we show them that in full might and valor…that they taste sweet defeat…maybe the healthiest defeat in their lives. Webby give the signal."

"Alright…let them eat fruit!" Webby calls out and as the Beagle Boys try to retreat they are assaulted with watermelon and so much more as they slip and slide and try to duck for cover. All the while Lena and Webby stand there watching as it all goes down.

"I love it when a plan comes together…well…more or less. Oh, and here, you deserve this." Lena produces the hat and places it atop Webby's head.

"Oh, um, wow…but shouldn't we give it back to Ma Beagle? I mean yay this was so much fun, but, this must mean a lot to her right?" Webby pulls the hat off and moves it about.

Lena sighs as she looks at the mass of entangled arms and feet as the Beagle boys either lay out in a mess or are looking to regroup. Webby wasn't like her…she had a heart for other people's feelings. Lena wished she could be more like her…and maybe someday when she got away from Magica she could.

"You are right…it was fun though." Lena hops down as she walks over to the nearest Beagle Boy not covered in fruit or vegetable. "Here, take this back to your Ma but if she dares go after my Webby again…she will face my wrath." Lena glowers at him making sure her point got through.

"R-Right, of course, c'mon boys let's get out of here!" And so they left in a slip and a fall amidst laughter from the shoppers. Of course they all had to pitch in and clean up the mess but in the end the Beagle Boys left with their tails between their legs and Lena and Webby part ways but in Lena's mind and heart she knew the more she kept her secret…the more dangerous this was going to get.

 **Authors note:** In the next chapter the boys become suspicious of Lena and a truth is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4 The truth has wings

CH.4: The truth has wings

Lena would arrive at the McDuck huge plush mansion of sorts as she surveyed the huge doors and in the distance the money bin that Scrooge kept his wealth in. It was there for sure his dime would be, still, getting there would be a bit of a problem. It wasn't like she had a free invite to-.

"Lena, oh thank goodness, there you are. The boys and I were going to play pirate in Scrooge's money bin and I need my best friend with me. Argh, you with me?" She held out a pirate hat to her and she looked over noting the red, green, and blue visage that was iconic to the boys as they were already heading there.

"Um…Webby, are you sure I am allowed in there? I don't want Scrooge throwing a money fit over someone who is not family being in there-."

"Pfft, relax, besides I'm not blood related but Scrooge still thinks of me as family. Besides I think long as you are not money intent it really shouldn't matter right?" Webby grabs her hand as she pulls her along but Lena wondered about that. It was just a dime so it wouldn't be much…still…the pull and tug on her consciousness wasn't helping matters.

* * *

They had arrived at the vault, the money bin and boy was it huge. Lena looks down noting the mass of money glittering in gold and so many other colors she couldn't' place without having a color scheme before her.

"Ahoy…isn't this great? Down below we have Donald's home. Don't ask how we got it in here, so, you game?" She edged along this diving board and Lena hesitates.

"Webby…there is something I should tell-." She never had the chance as she was pulled up with her and they were standing close together. A flush caress her cheek and her eyes widen some as she finds her heart stuck in her throat.

"Avast ye mateys cause here we go!" Lena lets out a yell as the two drop down from the diving board and into the pit of money. She would think they would be crushed but somehow the money swallows them up and soon they are popping up like it was nothing.

"Whoa…what a rush." Lena looks around and spots the boys as they begin to throw stuff at them. Lena begins to swim using her legs to kick out and somehow traverses the money ocean with ease.

"Ye girls will never get our booty, argh." Dewey says as he swings a plastic sword. He wore blue and had his padded foot out as he seemed to be the Captain.

"Captain Dewey do we take prisoners?" Huey was the one in red and wearing an eye patch. He seemed at times a bit more logical than his brothers.

"I say no, no, I mean…argh, no," Louie wore green and fancied himself a bit of a money enthusiast.

"Uh, Captain Webby, we should circle around and catch them from behind." Lena advises Webby, doing her best to play her part.

"Savy, I mean brilliant, we'll take them by surprise. Good thinking first mate." Webby smiles at her as she moves through the coins with her. Lena blushes but does as she is commanded. The two of them climb up and are wet by Louie.

"Oh no, you won't get past me that easily, argh." He has his sword out and the two girls of course do not have any.

"Hold up…it is only fair we barter before we fight." Lena knew how Louie's mind worked so perhaps there needn't be any fighting.

"I'm listening…I always do love a good barter. But you'd best make it good or it is to the plank with you." Louie leans against the wall giving Lena time to move in on her proposition.

"Right…um…oh I have a dollar buried somewhere. If you let us go…it is all yours." Lena figured money might be their best move here.

"Hmm, a dollar, well Scrooge has been cutting us short on our allowance of late. Make it two and you got yourself a deal." Louie was a hard bargainer but she figured it worked to their advantage.

"You know, you make a hard bargain but it is a deal. One dollar now…and here is the location of the other." She produces a dollar followed by a rolled up paper.

"And here, one sword, use it wisely." Louie goes to step aside leaving the two with a window to move on.

"Wow Lena…you must be gifted with the silver tongue. There be two left so be on your guard." Lena nods her head as she decides to hand the sword to Webby who questions her. "Um…"

"Webby…you are far more skilled and plus you are Captain, who better to trust my life to?" Lena blushes again and looks to the side.

"Very well first mate…I accept. Now, perhaps we should split up. There be two boys left and there are two of us." Webby goes off and Lena watches her go wondering what was coming over her.

"Lena…playing pirate in a money bin, how ironic." Lena turns to see her Aunt in shadow form as she stood there.

"Aunt Magica…I haven't forgotten…" She felt a tad bit embarrassed that her Aunt might have overheard her.

"I am hoping this is the case…for if it is not you will be not liking the end result. Find Scrooge's number one dime…forget playing friends or whatever it is you are doing, I have wasted enough time nurturing your gift so get it done."

Lena watches her go and just as she was about to turn around she found herself attacked and she blacked out.

* * *

Coming to she found herself tied up in the main part of the ship. Looking around at her surroundings it was a bit hard to perceive till everything becomes clear. Dewey was the one who stood near her with his sword held out.

"Uh…Dewey…what is the meaning of this?" Lena struggles but finds she is bound behind and her head was sore.

"Magica…she is your Aunt isn't she?" Dewey spoke spot on…meaning he couldn't have been far away when he overheard her.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about…" Lena wanted to get out but couldn't. Dewey was pacing about now looking furtive.

"I heard you talking naïve…do not play me for a fool. Your Aunt…the great sorceress and Scrooge's number one foe…she is here…why?"

Lena refused to say anything feeling like the more she talked the more she dug herself a grave. Even now Webby was in the dark about her motives and much of what their friendship stood for. To think it would be Dewey of all who would find out.

"I see, well, perhaps we should bring in the others and go from there." Dewey goes to summon the others and even Webby was there looking all the more confused.

"Untie my first mate…you have no right." Webby made to press forward but Dewey holds out his sword.

"I will not. Your friend isn't who she says she is. She is a perpetrator of shadows, a thief in the night, a ragamuffin…in short…a traitor to the cause. She was your first mate…but…who is she really?"

"She is my best friend…c'mon Dewey let her go. This is not part of the game we discussed." Webby tries again but Dewey holds out his sword more and Webby clashes with him. The two staring intently at one another…neither backing down, things had never been so tense.

"What if I told you her truth? Would you still look at her the same way again?" Dewey had everyone's attention.

"Wait, truth, what truth?" Louie was examining the dollar so not all of his attention was there. Lena was glad for that.

"Well…her truth is…" Lena waited for the final blow but it never came. Instead there was a call from up above.

"Boys what is my ship doing in Uncle Scrooge's money bin?!" It was of course Donald and his timing was never more fortuitous.

"Well looks like this will have to wait for another time. We should get this out of here before we really never hear the end of it." Huey notes, being somehow the wiser one as he leaves and Louie continues to look at the dollar.

However it was only the three of them in there. Lena watches as the two stand there…clearly this little incident had set something off.

"I know the truth Lena…and from here on out things will not be the same." Dewey heads out and as Webby goes to untie her Lena knows this to be true…which only pushes her schedule of getting the dime on a tighter time table.

 **Authors note:** Lena is in trouble now. And her friendship with Webby going forward will never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5 Conflict in blue

CH.5: Conflict in blue

Lena found her time with Webby strained as Dewey was on her case most of the time. It was driving her bonkers how insistent he was in ruining what she had strived so hard to form, a true and unbreakable bond. Lena had to distance herself from Webby not only to find the dime but also to avoid scrutiny from Dewey. For the most part she felt like he had yet to tell his siblings on her.

It was only a matter of time and she hated feeling this vulnerable. Perhaps Aunt Magica was right…this was all a lie, a ruse…and yet somehow she found herself not only falling for Webby but also finding solidarity in their friendship, a place of comfort and shelter she never knew before.

It got so unbearable and she was hitting dead ends that Magica was starting to take it out on her. The punishment left her drained and there were a few marks on her back that thankfully no one could see. Webby was becoming concerned when she would cancel their outings because she was too tired, and honestly, that was the partial truth. She found herself writing in her diary as she let her thoughts flow:

Dear magic diary,

Things are becoming more complicated with Webby. The more I see her the more I realize that I want to be with her…to be openly truthful and nothing but. However the moment I do our friendship ends…for who could ever be friends with a liar? To make matters worse Dewey is relentless in pursuing the truth…in uncovering more about y time there…about what it is you seek, aka Aunt Magica should you find your way into this sacred and hallowed diary. The dime, the dime, it is all about the dime and time is not on my side. I grow weary and even suspicious now that I am under surveillance. I cannot look for the dime nor spend time with Webby when he is around…so…it is time we have a talk, before I lose my sanity and who knows what else.

* * *

Lena arrived the next day but instead of seeking out Webby she looked for Dewey. She found him in his room though Huey and Louie were not around. "Dewey…do you think we can talk?"

"I have nothing to talk about lest you wish to talk about that which you made clear you had nothing to talk about." He spoke without stopping and Lena tried to find something in there.

"So…if I say no then you say no right?" She walks into the room noting how dirty it is. The boys do like to play rough and no doubt Ms. Beakley would be getting onto them later about it.

"Bingo. Still, you are here so you must be concerned. No, I have not told Huey or Louie and most especially not Webby though she has every right knowing her best friend is going to betray her trust. I care a lot about Webby."

Lena noticed how his tone changed and something was unsettling her about it. She waited a beat before she asked her next question. "Do you like…Webby?"

"Huh, what, pfft…no, why…she say anything?" Lena sighs as she realizes now what a messed up world they lived in.

"No, I can't say she has. So…you like Webby?" She pressed and she could see him checking to see if some listening devices were scattered about before he races to the door and closes it.

"This does not go beyond here…oh…I see, that was your intention all along huh? You get me to confess and then you have something over me, well, not going to happen sister-."

"Don't call me sister," Lena says in a cross way, "we both know you don't like me. In fact while you would do anything for Webby you would also hurt her by taking me out of the picture. So, I believe there are terms now being placed before me…given what you were working on over there."

Dewey looks over at the desk and sure enough there was writing on paper. "Huh, you would make a good Junior Woodchuck. Yes…that is indeed a letter of agreement to be passed from myself to you. Please, have a seat and look it over, I am sure you will find it to both of our liking."

Lena doubted that as she took a seat and sure enough it read:

To the party this concerns,

I, Dewey hereby state the following.

Lena is from this day forth to stop coming here,

She is also to cut contact with Webby effective immediately.

In return, I, Dewey, shall keep her secret knowing full well

She is related to the foul magical Sorceress Magica.

In so signing your name you risk exposure

Should you break any of these words.

"You want me to stop seeing Lena…to just disappear and never see her again? You would be that cruel?" She felt like she was trapped…and yet…no matter what happened she needed to find the dime and she couldn't do that by being banned.

"Hey, when you are related to evil…that is the only way of being treated. I care for Webby and do not wish to see her get hurt or worse. Besides…it isn't like you…"

Lena was sobbing…she hated the plot she had fallen into. She hated that she had to fall for the one person who counted her the most as a friend. "What…do you have a problem-?"

"You like her too, oh wow, wait you like her too?" Dewey looks aghast and she wipes at her eyes before signing his stupid paper.

"So what if I do? Nothing will ever happen of it…I am a girl, she is a girl…such romance is a fairy tale. You want me good and gone…mission accomplished. Treat Webby well…tell her…I got tired of our friendship…"

"Wait, don't you at least want to-?" Lena doesn't say a word hurrying out of there feeling the tears beginning to fall more. It pained her doing this…it pained her leaving without saying a word. But Dewey was doing what he thought best…probably would be quite a pair him and Magica…both of them manipulating her to get what they wanted.

She didn't know how she would deal with Aunt Magica…but…she knew for certain she would pay well the price for her actions.

 **Authors note:** Lena is broken but even so Weblena is still with hope. Disney should be more welcoming of LGBTQ characters so next chapter marks some trouble for Lena.


	6. Chapter 6 Retaliation

**Authors note:** Violence and homophobia.

CH.6: Retaliation

Lena was broken…she had signed away a part of her to keep a secret truth from ever making its way to Webby. Webby was pure, innocent, fun…and yes someone she cared for more than a friend. Dewey while looking out for Webby…was also looking out for Dewey. Perhaps their friendship took her away from Dewey or maybe Dewey was not able to muster up the courage to tell her how he felt.

Lena left behind the mansion, manor, honestly not sure what the difference was but she was no longer dealing with it. The tears by now had stopped but the ache in her heart would not leave her. Suddenly though she finds herself stopping as she can hear some voices.

"-You and your disgusting ways aren't really appreciated here in Duckburg. The way you two carry on like nobody's business. This level of thinking…do you honestly expect others to be ok with it?" She thought it was the Beagle boys and so she looks around the gate only to find herself shocked and dismayed.

They were people, average normal ordinary people who had their feathers ruffled all on account of…what exactly? Lena knew she should just let this be but she dodges forth scrambling for cover intent on discovering who it was they spoke of…or to.

"Look, we have done no harm…we have done nothing of the sort. We do not force our views or ideals upon others…we are the same as you all have known us to be. There is nothing different-."

"There is something wrong here…it is your way of living that we don't agree with. It should be guys and girls, not the twisted way you do as two females kissing or holding hands. Seriously why not just wait till you are inside before doing that? You doing that out here…and proudly at that you disgust us and give the wrong impressions to our children."

Lena saw then, even if it was a bit away she could make them out. There were two females, they were maybe a bit older than her but there was no mistaking the depth of their love and affection as one shielded the other. She was quite bold taking on such mob hostility and the other was a bit more reserved though clearly clinging to the other.

"Hey that is enough!" Lena strode forward sending the crowd back and no doubt earning a surprised look from the couple.

"This does not concern you girl…go home and stay out of this." The male had a gruff voice and his voice seemed to resonate with those around.

"I will not be leaving…nor will I stand by and continue listening to your homophobic slurs and rants against these two. I feel everyone is entitled to be with who they want…without a label or forcing one to feel ashamed. Just cause they hold hands or kiss in public does not earn them your spite or hate…for something that girls and guys have been doing for so long."

"You are one of them…aren't you?" A woman says as she points an accusatory finger at her. Lena notes she has a child with her. Who takes a child to such a thing? It boggled the mind exposing them to this much…hate, this much animosity because of one's sexuality.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am…yes I have been closeted but it was never out of shame. I hid who I was because it never felt like the right time. The girl I was crushing on…I didn't believe she could ever return my feelings; we were friends and nothing more. I did not wish to push this on her…and I've been blackmailed in putting those feelings aside. However here and now…I'm done hiding…I'm into girls and I feel no shame, no remorse…it isn't that I was born this way but I chose it…I chose it and there will be no more closet for me."

Lena could feel the stares had borne down on her intensely but she refused to step aside and let them harass these two just for being in love. "Step aside…this is your last warning!"

"Do you really want to try me?" Lena's eyes began to glow and she held out her hands as she channeled her magic. "Go on…hit me, stomp on me…do what you will but these two should be let go."

"She is bluffing…there is no way-." Sure enough someone tried to smack her but she redirected his slap and he fell face first into the dirt.

"Huh…looks like that worked, neat. So…anyone else wish to try? I'm sure you have other places to be like getting your family dinner or even taking in the many sights Duckburg has to offer." Lena smiles holding her ground before they all slowly peel away. It is clear though their disgust plain as daylight on their features and their murmurs on certain names she didn't want to repeat.

"Thank you…but…you shouldn't have got involved. It is like you put a target on your back." The taller female says as she places a protective arm around her girl.

"Trust me…I'm used to it. You two though should probably reserve yourselves a bit more. I am not saying to hide your love, but, knowing what you do know about how they think…it might save your lives."

"We will give it some thought…and…thank you, um, what is your name?" The youngest one seems to ask as she regains her voice.

"Lena Le Strange…and you two enjoy the rest of your date." She walks off feeling like a load had been taken from her shoulders. Still…now that she was out she was certain word would spread and there'd be no where she could hide now. She didn't say Webby's name aloud and probably better she didn't lest it get back to her and then it would mean seeing her.

Clutching at her chest she reflects on the scene she had borne witness to…such hate and strong emotions…was Duckburg really so homophobic? She decides to head home…knowing very well the wrath she will receive from Aunt Magica on the turn of events. She mentally prepares herself for what is to come.

 **Authors note:** A bit of an insight into that dark part that isn't touched upon in Duckburg. I feel the series doesn't address or touch upon themes and in this fanfic such corners will be uncovered. Who is to say if this couple reappears or not, perhaps I threw them in to be random. Anyway next chapter Magica sets Lena straight, more or less.


	7. Chapter 7 Surrender

CH.7: Surrender

Lena had no idea what awaited her but soon as she opened the door shadows leaped out grabbing at her…or at least trying. Lena was quick on her feet scrambling out of the way and using what magic she knew to evade capture. The spell she casted allowed her to be light on her feet so scrambling for cover or jumping gave her a bit of freedom. Even now she was twisting her body about as the shadow hands grasp at thin air.

"Did you really think I would be so easily caught Aunt Magica?" Lena was getting a bit cocky for her own good but who cared. She had never felt so alive tapping into the magic within like a bowl filled to the brim with ether or unlimited resources for her to seek in her time of need.

"You have grown exceptionally well, the pool of magic you can harness is indeed deep…but it is nowhere near where I am dear girl." Lena went to the staircase but suddenly she was blasted or rather swatted aside and she hit the wall with a thud.

"Ugh!" She could hear the evil cackle running down her spine and through her and she lands with a thud on one knee.

"Who do you think taught you this magic you use? I know every trick there is…and did you think I wouldn't find out about…your secret desire?" She forms as the shadow she was…a remnant of her once true and mighty self.

"What secret desire?" Lena figured she would play dumb…given it could be one of many things. Was it her diary? Did she know of what Dewey had done to her? What of the crowd? She tries to shake off the impact of the wall but even with her training she still had not built up the stamina to go past a certain limit.

"My how slow you are…I am talking about your little stunt with that mob of course. Do you feel that you can speak your mind and not even spot a shadow lurking nearby? I thought we shared everything Lena-."

"Really, is that what you thought…after all this time? Aunt Magica you have never cared about me, I am only a means to an end…a tool to be discarded the moment it outlives its purpose. You have drilled that into my head for so long…am I to think any differently?" She manages to shoot off a magical burst catching her Aunt's shadow and throwing herself down the stairs.

"You insolent child…you will pay for that!" Magica chased after her and Lena felt her body struggling from all that magic. Aunt Magica was just a mere shadow but even so it had presence, it had patience and right now as for herself…she had neither.

"I am not going to lie about what I am…about who I want to be with. I am not ashamed of it…I have no reason to be. Go on and ridicule me or tear me down but I will not apologize for any of it…no one should."

Aunt Magica lets out a laugh before shadows descend down upon Lena. She was too drained and found herself assailed. Her body beaten and she found herself lying on her back staring up at nothing but darkness.

"I maybe a mere shadow but when I get my hands on Scrooge's number one lucky dime I shall be untouchable. I shall be my former self and nothing will stand in my way…including you yourself Lena. Those you hold dear who live in that money fortress shall suffer and no one shall know a wink of rest while I take this town and beyond."

Lena knew now was good as time as any to burst her Aunt's bubble. "You know…turns out Scrooge's nephew Dewey…heard the two of us talking. He also knew…stuff about me…had me sign something saying I wasn't to go near the place again. He'd tell Scrooge and then…you will be found out. Oh well, turns out you will just have to find another way-."

"I have underestimated those brats…still…for one of Scrooge's own to throw you out, quite clever of him. Still as of now you lack the power necessary to accomplish your mission. Therefore surrender yourself to me and I will see the job through."

Lena floundered about as she could see where this was going. "No, possession, especially in your shadow form…I refuse. Do you realize what sort of lingering side effects-?"

"I am quite well aware…in case you haven't noticed I perfected or created most of those spells you have doted on for so long in your studies. Look, if we are going to get this done it will have to be done…soon. However it will not happen right away. This will take time and since you have been sent away you will have to use that time to train."

Magica does a chant or spell and given her weakened state Lena was unable to fight her back. It felt like her very will had been broken, her feelings about Webby and knowing she'd never see her again…it added to her vulnerable state.

Slowly she began to surrender herself…what was she without Webby? Her sweet smile, her cute hair, her spirit…she was beginning to forget it all as darkness descended upon her…in her…

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Lena finds herself a stranger in her own body as Magica takes the reigns and the search for the dime intensifies.


	8. Chapter 8 Reveal

CH.8: Reveal

Lena awoke and shook her head realizing she was alone in the main living room. Was it all a dream? She pondered on that as she went to walk outside and noticed it was…wait…how long had she been out? She frets a bit though when she looks down she realizes it is not her shadow she is looking at but it is…her!

"Aunt Magica…what is going on?" She had figured her dream was turning into a bizarre reality she wanted no part in.

"I have fused myself to your shadow thus overtaking your body. Your shadow is often a mirror of yourself and goes where you go, but, should you possess a shadow from where I am you gain control of said shadow. There is nothing you can do and given your weakened state and the several weeks that have passed you have lost yourself…sunk to a place where any move is not your own."

Lena tried to move forward but it was like she was bumping into an invisible wall. "I want my body back…you have no right-."

"This is within my reach, operating as a shadow…and while I would have preferred taking over your body as a whole, such a thing was beyond my reach. I do not like this any better than you and the sooner I have that dime the sooner this is all over for the both of us."

Lena refused to cooperate and she suddenly felt herself moving. Her mind was struggling to fight her but Aunt Magica was too strong, her influence allowed her to move down the side walk and across the street.

"Dewey won't let me back…you heard me talk-." Lena found that her voice this entire time was not spoken aloud…but in her mind. How was that possible?

"Oh, your voice, how foolish of me. Look, I am sure you are well versed on shadow possession. As such, when a shadow is overtaken the host loses all control of their body. If the caster of the spell or magic is weaker than the host a counter measure can be incorporated but sadly that is not your case. You appear to be you but…well…let me show you."

"Rotten day to you," Lena heard that, it was her voice…but it also wasn't. The person walking by harrumphed before walking off.

"Do you see now child? You are helpless and no amount of cry for help will help you because nothing will come out of this beak of yours. You were so weak, one moment of weakness and you surrendered yourself to my control. Accept it…this is your fate. Once I have that dime you will have your body back…though not sure what purpose it would do you…"

Lena wished she had a retort but it would only fall on death ears, her death ears. She continued moving along…her destination set and she curled up in a ball in this pit of darkness in her own subconscious…alone…and fearing what would come.

* * *

Lena or rather Magica showed in front of the building and sure enough Dewey stood there. His eyes vigilant and he shakes his head. "Lena, Lena, one two…right Lena, three…what do I see-?"

"Dewey, you had every right doing what you did…I would have harmed Webby. Still…while I did sign, it doesn't mean I would truly oblige…not till I get what I came for." She wore a cruel smile and Lena knew she never wore one of those before. It felt…foreign.

"What could you possibly want?" Dewey challenges but isn't quick to call out help. Clever boy. Magica seemed to be thinking and for some reason her thoughts were shared with her.

"Scrooge's number one dime, that is it…nothing more. You get that and you will never see or hear from me again. Oh it is such a simple gesture and imagine how it would make Webby feel…knowing that you dealt with this yourself."

Lena figured Dewey had more sense than to strike a bargain with her. It wasn't like he ever liked her or anything; saw her more as an obstacle to Webby's heart.

"I don't know…Scrooge is pretty fond of that dime. I mean I do like Webby and it would be nice to get recognized…but…it isn't like I know where to find it exactly. Lena, you were torn about having to give up seeing Webby…and yet here you are again-."

"Oh please, I am here on business and nothing more. Webby is inconsequential to me far as I care so what will it be Dewey?" Lena had never threw such big words around if it could help her but Magica was running her mouth like such words were common sense.

"Alright…for Webby, I will help you out just this once. I think Louie might know where Scrooge keeps it." Dewey leads the way and the two of them manage to get by Webby who appears distraught. Lena pained in seeing her like this…her normally hyper personality toned down and she had a less luster for life that made her heart skip.

Of course Magica could care less and so Lena could only watch on a bit before they turn the corner seeking out Louie. Lena recalled she had made a deal with him to let them pass on Donald's ship and wow that seemed so long ago now. They continued on their way though and Lena was reminded Magica had her in a bind and such magic was beyond her control.

* * *

Louie was easy enough to find as he was hanging out in Scrooge's study. He appeared to be making a call from Scrooge's desk and they were catching the end of that call-.

"-Yeah and put all the toppings on it, yes even pineapple, how much is it? Wow, well, charge it to my card…yes this is Scrooge…I just have a cold is all. Very good and remember if it is 10 minutes late I get it free, good, do what you do then."

"Louie!" Dewey calls out and Louie scrambles out of the chair before he regains his composure.

"Oh hey Dewey…I wasn't making a call to have an extra-large everything pizza delivered here. Huh, hi Lena…you know Webby has been looking for you-."

"Yeah that is great, so, you wouldn't by chance know where Scrooge's number one dime is right?" Lena found the words distasteful in her mouth and yet she could do nothing to keep them from coming…no matter the resistance as she had surrendered herself to Magica.

"Hmm, I might, if it were worth my while. So, what do ye have to offer me laddie and lass?" He tried a scottish accent and he seemed open for business.

Lena pondered on this but Magica beat her to the punch. "Tell you what…if you give me the dime…I give you…whatever you want."

"Whoa, hold it…you mean anything? I mean, that is quite a loaded offer…give me some time to think on it some. Ok I got it…twenty dollars."

"Twenty huh?" Lena could not believe this, twenty, all he could have and that is what he wanted?

"Let me think, no yes that is correct." The price of an extra-large…assuming he would spend that much.

"Very well…wait here." Lena leaves and as she stands out in the hallway Magica taps into the magic and produces a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"It would seem your magic has improved on forging money as you have, well done. We shall give Scrooge's nephew this, but, I will place a bit of a spell on it….for precautions sake." She or rather her shadow glowed red and the twenty dollar bill glowed itself before maintaining its green shade.

"I'm waiting…you know I might increase my price if you don't hurry." Lena wanted to warn Louie and yet she was helpless as she moves into the room finding that her shadow was not her own but that of her twisted Aunt destined to make her a true villain of sorts.

"I have your twenty here…now about our deal-." Lena did not react as her Aunt did not when Louie stretched out a hand.

"I would like to validate the dollar, no offense Lena, but I want to feel the money in my hand before going ahead with the deal." Lena merely shrugs walking over to the desk and holding out the money.

Louie grips the dollar and immediately spasms as his eyes are shot and he floats a bit in the air. Suddenly the room is filled with a cold and the door goes to slam shut.

"Lena…what is going on here? What have you done to my brother?" Dewey turns on her and rushes at her but Lena can only watch as Magica grips out catching him in his throat and suddenly he is choking as he held.

"Lena, oh yes…you mean my vessel. I am not Lena…I am…Magica De Spell!" She triumphs as she squeezes more as Dewey kicks about.

Lena notices how Louie begins floating to somewhere in the office and sure enough a dime is produced from a hiding spot one would have to pay close attention to.

"At last…Scrooge's lucky number one dime!" Lena cackles but it feels foreign coming out of her. She reaches out for the dime but suddenly the door is broken down with Ms. Beakley breaking through and with her was Webby who was aghast and yet pleased.

"Lena! Oh thank goodness…I have been so worried. Huh…what is going on here?" Lena turns to her but Ms. Beaklely shields her.

"Hello Magica…it has been a while. Possessing this girl with shadow magic, a shame really. Do you think you can get out of here the way you are now?" Lena wears a snarl on her features.

"Beakley, it has been too long. Unfortunately it would seem my plans have run afoul…but I am not without making bargains. If you wish to see this girl unharmed…bring me the dime at the abandoned manor…oh and if Scrooge should come…the deal is off."

Lena panics as her body is given back to her but she can only make a few steps before the shadows start to engulf her. "Webby…don't do it…I'm not worth it…"

"Lena…what is going on? Why are you acting so strange? Why did you sign this?" Webby produces the document she had signed.

"I had no choice. Listen Webby…I am the niece of Magica De Spell, I have been trying to get the dime from Scrooge…I am so sorry…I never meant for any of this. Dewey…he caught on, had me sign it so he could…nevermind…look, while I have my power…give up on me, give up on us…and Webby I-."

"That is quite enough out of you…and I believe you all have heard my warning." She lets out a cackle and Lena disappears leaving the lot of them standing there debating what to do next.

 **Authors note:** Now from this point on for a bit it will start being from Webby's perspective as she finds herself in quite the dilemma and having to find out matters of the heart…and where she goes from here on out. It is all leading up to the first chapter. So chapter ten or so will refer the readers to the first chapter and then after you reread the first chapter we go from there.


	9. Chapter 9 Webby's resolution

CH.9: Webby's resolution

Webby had not anticipated this is how things would go down. Dewey and her had been spending more time together but her mind was always elsewhere. She found out that Lena wasn't going to be coming around anymore and that hurt her…for a lot of reasons. Dewey made it his mission to bring humor and light to her and while she appreciated it he always seemed…nervous. Webby questioned him about it but he would always laugh it off.

The door lay in splinters about her and Ms. Beakley who didn't seem as surprised to see Lena or rather a shadow cackling at her. Webby felt her heart in her throat as Lena pleads to her and before she can rush to her the shadows swallow her up. The scene is one of release as tension escapes and Louie and Dewey come to their senses.

"I want answers and I want them now. You two, clear things up or you will be tasked with telling the truth to your Uncle." Webby had questions herself but she held her tongue…for once. Walking to where Lena had stood she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Um…that seems fair. So Webby…um…I may have overheard Lena talking to Magica when we were playing pirates. I forced her to remain quiet…alright fine she bought my silence by singing a paper saying she'd no longer be showing up or be friends with you…"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Webby walks over to him as she shakes him roughly. "Lena was my best friend…you had no right-!"

"I like you Webby! Ok, there, you happy now? I was jealous of the time you put in with Lena and never once saw the way I felt, how I wanted to be with you so bad-."

"You did all this…what…for my own benefit, no, your benefit?" Webby releases him as she tries to not look disgusted and yet also a slight sad sigh of understanding. "I am sorry Dewey, really I am…I never knew how you felt…never even assumed it went deeper than friendship. But Dewey…I don't feel that way about you…not sure I ever will. Lena is my best friend…maybe the only one never to judge me or make me feel weird."

Webby knew she was hurting Dewey but she felt now was as good as time as any for them to get things out in the open. She adjusts her blue and pink blouse and settles down as she smooths out her purple skirt.

"Wow…harsh," Louie notes as he sits there on the desk. Webby had forgotten he was there. Right now he held the dime, the very dime that could save Lena.

"I need that dime. I need to right what was wrong…Lena doesn't deserve this fate, no matter her relation to Magica. I'm sure Lena had reasons to keep it a secret…and…I want to hear for myself what those reasons are."

She moves to reach for the dime but Beakley is standing there before it. "I must insist you change your course of action young lady. Going after Lena is bad news and going up against Magica is something few have walked away from. She is truly devious and if you think she will just hand over Lena after you hand over the dime than I have taught you for naught. Reconsider your tactics…let us find another way around this."

"And what do you propose I do? Let Lena die? Let her suffer a cruel twisted fate all because of who she is related to? I can't, I won't sit by when I can do something. Let me do this…let me save my friend." Lena is resolute in her stance even if in her heart she knows how bonkers this is.

"Mr. McDuck should know of this…he will have a way of dealing with Magica. All this time your 'friend' has been lying to you, lying to all of us…do you really want to place her above those who truly care-?"

"Care…you mean how Dewey manipulated Lena to give up on us, our friendship, everything so he could be alone with me? Louie who seems more invested in himself or money, or even you who would let Lena suffer or worse while keeping the dime safe but me…I would just suffer and spiral to the brink of no return, no hope of ever having such a close bond again, no hope of-."

"Alright, I can see how much Lena means to you…but I'm wondering if you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement here. Do you even have a plan? What if this goes south and not only does Magica get the dime but also not only takes Lena but your life?"

"I-I haven't really considered the outcome…just sort of winging it, heh." Webby realizes how this sounds, how it looks…but if their situation were reversed she was almost certain that Lena would do the same for her.

"Young lady you have a lot to learn about friendships and bonds. However, for the time being it might be best to keep Mr. McDuck in the dark about the return of his nemesis. Go on dear…do what you can for Lena…it isn't so much for her that I am doing this…but for you. Just remember we are here for you if you need us."

Beakley moves aside and Webby finds herself wavering…unsure if she should do this and yet each moment she waits brings Lena closer to being lost in the darkness forever. Approaching Louie she takes the dime and feels the weight of it. Wow…so much weight for so little a dime.

"Webby, I'm sorry…I wish I got to know Lena better or didn't exclude her much as we did. Also sorry how the three of us have reacted at times to many of your…personality traits or ideas….or expressions. I'm not really the logical brother as that is Huey, still, we got your back so say the word and like any good Junior Woodchuck we'll storm the castle with ya."

Webby sniffs some and pulls Dewey and Louie into a hug. "Thank you, both of you. I will get Lena back…no matter what."

Webby withdraws as she goes to head out and Dewey is right behind her till she reaches the door. "Webby…I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I mean yeah I am a bit rejected right now but I won't stand in her way…I get it now-."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Anyway Dewey you and your brothers will always be my friends…no matter my friendship with Lena, nothing will ever change." She then rushes out the door.

* * *

Dewey watches as she leaves and he takes a seat in a chair as he leans back some. Louie comes to join him and for a minute neither say anything.

"Dude…I didn't know you felt that way about her. That is quite something, kind of glad that Huey and myself didn't fall into that or Webby would be feeling pressure from all sides." Louie tried to crack some humor in but Dewey wasn't feeling any of it.

"I couldn't help how I felt, though, I might have been able to do more to keep things from getting to the way they are now. I manipulated Lena…I forced her out all on my own selfish desires. I was even willing to get her the dime not even noticing it wasn't even her. Lena lied yes about her relations but…we never bothered getting to know her."

Louie nods his head as he looks after the door that was left ajar. Dewey wished somehow to make things right…but he wasn't entirely certain how. He didn't want to lose Webby as a friend.

"By the way…why the contract?" Louie finally ventures and Dewey laughs some.

"I don't know…I mean looking back now probably not my smartest move. You know the funny thing, all the while I was feeling the way I was…Lena was suffering because she felt the same way. I feel though it might run deeper…and given circumstances and all that there is more against that romance-."

"Whoa, hold up, you telling me Lena has romantic feelings towards Webby? Is that even right? I mean, does Webby even know?" Louie seemed to be having trouble grasping this…he had at first himself.

"Webby hasn't caught on yet, no, but I'm not against this. I know I should be, but, somehow I'm not. Webby deserves to be happy and even if it is with Lena…I won't stand in the way. In some ways Webby is like a sister to me…and as such you want that other individual to be happy regardless. I know that sounds weird given how I felt about Webby…but it is the only way to resolve things…to make things right and I care about Webby and in some ways it almost feels like we're siblings, the four of us right?"

"I suppose so…kind of sounds like an 80's thing, but…I've never had romantic feelings for Webby and can't say Huey has either. We do look out for each other though and in the end we have been on countless adventures together and seen some pretty rough stuff. So…think our sister will need backup?"

Dewey smiles, finding his attention now drawn to the door. "Find Huey…we're going to help take down Magica!"

 **Authors note:** Dewey has come to terms with his emotions and Webby is resolved to save Lena. In the next chapter, one chapter prior to the events of the first chapter…Magica will finally get what she has always wanted (spoiler) and darkness is the end result.


	10. Chapter 10 Webby and Lena

CH.10: Webby and Lena

Webby raced as she did, her padded feet treading in a fast manner that went with her heart. Fighting past the tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks she refused to let up for one second. She would go and save Lena…no matter what. She was the only one who could. True Scrooge might not forgive her for such a betrayal but she was certain before he became money hungry that he would do anything for the one he cared for.

Lena and her friendship, their bond…it was special and she wasn't about to let Magica take that away from her. The Manor was a bit away from the place Scrooged lived in and honestly while it was abandoned there were several properties that had been abandoned due to money crippling debt and all that stuff.

"I have to get there…I can't afford to lose her now!" Webby fought for air using all her stamina, all her training to make that push when it mattered the most.

"Hey there need a lift?" Webby looks over and spots Launchpad in the limousine. Part of her feared that when she got in that Mr. McDuck would there.

"Uh…is Mr. McDuck in there?" She knew time was wasting but she honestly didn't know where she was going and it could be clear across town for all she knew.

"Huh, well, come to think of it I seem to recall him doing something science related with Gyro. So, I hear you are going to rescue Lena, I can dig that…she seems pretty down to earth to me. Oh right, time is wasting, well don't just stand there let's get crashing…I mean driving."

Webby could not believe her luck as she goes to get in only to find Huey, Dewey, and Louie all set in.

"I know, before you get on to us though it was Dewey's plan," Huey says. She shakes her head but honestly she is glad they are there. Walking over she hugs the three of them.

"I'm just glad you three knuckleheads are here. Look, about what happened at-." Webby can't finish as Dewey beats her to it.

"We were the ones in the wrong Webby…and seems only fitting we get you to your destination on a timely manner. Launchpad…all the works." Dewey calls out.

"You got it, hang on, we're in rescue mod now." Launchpad then shifts gears and they are thrown about as the wheels churn and grind.

"Whoa…hey Launchpad try and not get us stopped on our way there!" Webby began to wonder if Launchpad even knew where he was going. In the past he had missed a few stops though often than not he has crashed them close enough to their destination.

"Relax, I got this in the books, not sure what that means but rest assured it will be done with smooth…curb!" He yells and they are sent up a bit as they hit a curb. "Sorry."

"Lena is special to you huh?" Huey ventures as he is flipping through his Junior Woodchucks guide book.

"Yes, she is, in truth she is my first real friend…ever. I've lived a sheltered life, well, I mean not from danger per say but just from living life normal. Truth was I never knew normal too much and even with you boys I was still learning to adjust. Lena had this way about her…not sure how to describe it but she made me feel easy. And now Magica is her Aunt and willing to chuck her aside over a dime…she doesn't deserve that."

"Even after deceiving you?" Louie ventured aloud even amid stares he got. Webby settles into her seat as she looks down at her hands.

"Lena has done wrong, true, but what if she was forced to? There were times I felt that she was hesitant about things, especially her feelings…even when we spoke of the future she never seemed set, like each day was counted. I want to give Lena a chance to be normal…whatever that is, I don't know…still figuring it out for myself. Point is…I'm not giving up on her."

"Alright, you have our support. Hey Launchpad…we there yet?" Dewey calls out. They had been screeching through Duckburg and sometimes only on two wheels. Webby felt worried time was running out and yet they suddenly arrive, the limo not crashing…for once.

"We are here, oh, and we're clear that Mr. McDuck doesn't know right? Yeah I don't think he'd like me taking the limo out and not being around to drive him." Launchpad ventures from the front.

"Well…that is why you have the perfect alibi. The boys here will just say they had a hankering for icecream and you were the only one that could take them." Webby slips out of the vehicle and hops down as she looks up at the decrepit looking manor.

"Right…but wait…doesn't that mean we need proof?" Launchpad calls after her but she had already stopped listening as she takes a breath steeling her nerves before ascending the steps. The dime was already with her and she knew sporting a fake would cost her and Lean their lives. Alright, here it goes. She steps inside.

* * *

Webby went to enter and no sooner had she done so that the door went to lock behind her. "Well well…it would appear you have shown yourself, a foolish move on your part."

"I have what you want. Show me Lena." Webby wouldn't reveal the dime, not yet. She looks around and can see quick glances of a shadow moving about. So…this was Magica huh? She had heard stories but this was truly a first-hand account.

"Hmm, very well, I am nothing if not a woman of my word." She makes a motion and Lena appears on her knees.

"Lena!" Webby rushes over into her friend's arms as she holds onto her feeling quite content right now.

"Webby, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come…it is not safe. Please tell me you just got lost and are leaving now?"

"No silly…why would I do that? Lena you are my friend and I am not about to let you suffer because of some dime. Besides…what power can one dime have?" Webby pulls back as she reaches out wiping a tear from Lena's cheeks.

"Webby…you are fool if you misunderstand the value of that one dime to my Aunt. It carries a lot of weight to it…magical weight. Such power from one dime can bring Aunt Magica back…so that is why you have to forget about me."

Webby shook her head adamantly at that. "Lena, no more shall I be apart from you…we are together in this till the end." She places her hand on her face and the two lock eyes.

"Heh, is that what you think? Lena is my pawn; she will do as I tell her. Isn't that right niece?" Magica appears and suddenly she jumps into Lena and her body is grasped with such darkness that Webby has to scramble away.

"Fight her Lena…don't listen to a word she says!" Webby felt panic set in as she watches as Lena struggles to keep Magica out.

"She is too…powerful…ugh…she is in my head!" Lena is in pain, her entire body overtaken by such darkness that it is eating her from the inside out.

"Magica you let her go…this is too much on her body!" She hurls herself forward but Lena's hand slaps her away and she holds her cheek.

"I-I am not in control Webby…please…you have to leave now. I will stall her…but such cold hate and revenge…it steels her very desire." Lena falls to her knees as she is having a hard time with this.

"Fight me…if you win you get the dime, if you lose…you release Lena and forget all about the dime." Webby figured it was worth a shot.

"Heh, such a foolish trade, however seeing as how I am in a betting mood…deal." Webby wanted to let out a relieved sigh but Lena comes at her again and Webby stumbles back.

"Hold up…that is not part of the deal!" Webby aims a kick at the wall and somersaults over Lena as she sends magical waves at her.

"Dear insignificant child…you never mentioned fighting the actual me did you? I was already inside of Lena's body when you made that deal." Her cackle fills the room and Webby continues to roll along the ground as waves of heat and anger surge up behind her.

"You tricked me! Lena, please, fight it…you have to!" Webby turns around and can see her bestie with glowing red eyes and her skin was cracked. Her beautiful features darkened and she was now hovering in the air.

"I don't have to fight anything…this is the real me!" Lena's voice was a cackle and she was racing at her. Webby anticipated the move and using the momentum of her bestie she slams her to the ground and places a hand at her throat.

"No, this is not you…no matter who you are related to you can do better. Magica is just using your body but she can never tap into the one place that makes you special you beautiful fool…it is your heart."

Lena appears to be debating…and Webby hopes that she will see the light. However in a burst of magic her entire form glows and Webby is thrown forth and she hits the wall with a thud as her breath is taken from her. She is seeing spots after that and soon she finds gravity take hold of her as she lands with a thud on the wooden floor.

"Aunt Magica…let her be…she is not the one you want!" Lena calls out as she struggles to keep it together. Webby can see her fighting it but the fight is being taken out of her.

"I should finish you where you are, but, I know where your heart lies Webby. So, what will you do, will you continue to let her suffer?" Magica's voice was harsh and Lena lets out a howl as the darkness consumes her…tearing away at her beauty and her liveliness.

"Let me go…Webby…" Lena pleads to her as she struggles to breathe. Webby reaches for the dime and knows that her choice will determine Lena's fate.

The dime…or Lena…which could she live without? Holding out the dime she spoke loud enough to be heard over her heart in her ears. "Magica…you want the dime…have it!" She throws it up and that forces Magica to make a decision.

"The dime!" Magica releases her hold on Lena as she surges forth grabbing at the dime. Lena falls and Webby rushes to her holding onto her and cradling her in her arms.

"Lena, I am so sorry…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Webby kisses her head and looks over as Magica takes shape…away from the shadows and into corporal form.

"Webby…you shouldn't have come back for me…" Lena goes to stand up as she channels her magic.

"Lena you can't face her like this! We should go…this is not the time to prove-." Webby notices Magica holding a staff of sorts and soon the shadows rush at her. Her voice is caught in her throat as she is slammed forth up into the air by several shadow appendages.

"Well niece…it is just the two of us now. Do try and impress me with what you have learned under my tutelage." Magica goes to attack Lena and Webby watches on helpless. Lena scrambles about summoning defensive magic but that alone was crushed under Magica's full might.

"Aunt Magica…stop this…" Lena sends out a few blasts of magic that seem to catch Magica off guard though she recovers quickly.

"I admit…this might take a bit to handle, given my grasp of magic has faltered as a time as a shadow. However…I have time, time that I plan on using to my full potential." Lena continues to put up an effort as family exchanges fire of magic…each not willing to give in. However Webby can note the strain on Lena's body and that is when Magica's next attack comes…and her voice seems to reach out as heart begins to crumble. This time…Magica was using magic that was intended for only one purpose…death!

 **Authors note:** This chapter leads into chapter one of the story so if you are looking for the order to read it is; 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,1,11-and so forth. Once you read chapter one again or decide not to in the next chapter Webby faces the aftermath of Lena's revelation. I believe after this though everyone should be caught up to move on to 11.


	11. Chapter 11 Passage to darkness

CH.11: Passage to darkness

Webby collapses to the ground once Lena has vanished leaving her torn in two. Her mind was reeling as it had happened so suddenly and her voice was hoarse from having yelled her name out. The ground was no comfort to her and she feels tears free fall from her face and down her beak. "No, she is not…she is not…"

"Gone, I believe that is the word you are reaching for…and trust me she is long gone. I have sent her somewhere she will not be a bother to me and now with my power back I can lay waste to all that Scrooge holds dear. Be thankful she is gone-."

"Thankful, you sent my bestie away…how am I supposed to be thankful?" Webby sniffs as she goes to stand up. "S-She loved me…my best friend loved me-."

"Yes, I won't pretend to understand that, but take it as you will. Perhaps she was just putting that out there before she went." Magica adjusts the staff she holds to her other hand but Webby is shaking.

"No, Lena wouldn't…she really loved me. All this time…I was blind to it. Deep in my heart though I knew she was troubled but I picked up on it too late. I was always moving so fast…looking from one adventure to the next never once considering how she felt…how much pain she was in. She hid it so well though…kept it from me…why?"

Magica sighs as she looks around and has sort of an exasperated sigh in the moment. Webby didn't appreciate it but at the same time this was Magica. "Do I really know how my niece thinks? Look, I've got plans that are better suited to my needs to helping you figure out…whatever this is. Scrooge will rue the day he messed with me!"

"You do realize no one uses that word anymore right?' Webby couldn't help herself and Magica sends a spell at her that sends her flat on her back.

"I will rue the day, rue, rue…it will stick and when I take over the world it will be a word of fear on those who dare take on Magica De Spell!" She cackles as she vanishes and Webby sits upright feeling sore in the chest.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Launchpad charge in eager to lend help. "Don't worry we got your…backs?"

"Hey there was some scary lady shouting 'you will rue the day' out there…was that important? Who is this Rue person anyway?" Louie notes as he looks around.

"Rue is not a person, rue is a statement…it means seeking harm against someone who has wronged you," Huey says as he looks up from his book.

"Whoa…that is deep. So wait…if that is the Magica…she'll be wanting to rue Scrooge!" Launchpad was already heading for the door. "C'mon you three we have to warn your Uncle before it is too late."

"What about Webby?" Dewey calls after Launchpad but the sound of the limo starting makes it clear he is not stopping.

"I will be fine…I need to get Lena back. She was taken by the shadows and I can't let things hang the way they are now. S-She told me she loved me…still trying to process it all and maybe there is answer where she is to how to defeat Magica."

"It sounds dangerous, you shouldn't go it alone. I think we should stick here with you and see to the rescue." Dewey was quite determined and while she appreciated that she knew this was for her alone to do.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie…you three need to stall Magica long as you can. Buy me time to find Lena so we can undo this and send Magica back to where she belongs…in the shadows. Truth is I don't know how long it will take me to find Lena and that time could be used in defending Scrooge from whatever she has planned. Trust me…I'm not one to go down easily."

The four of them do a group hug and only part ways as Launchpad honks. Huey and Louie leave and it is just her and Dewey. The two of them have a moment of silence before either of them let out nervous laughter.

"Go and get your girl…we'll hold off Magica the best way we know how, by being overly annoying and rambunctious." Dewey points a finger at himself and she smiles.

"Dewey…you will find the right girl someday. I know it. I'm sorry it isn't me…but…keep your head up, and, we'll always be friends…nothing will change that." Webby saw many emotions cross Dewey's face but he didn't leave her much room to question.

"Take it easy…where you are going I imagine few have. No matter what…you are far more suited for this than most, be safe." Dewey pulls away before heading out leaving her alone in that haunted place.

"Right…now to search for clues." Webby looks to the stairs and figures that is the good place to start.

* * *

It took her a bit of rummaging and stumbling about but she finally found Lena's room. It wasn't much of a room and how Lena managed this long was beyond her. It lacked…well…hard to say exactly it just left little to grasp of her character. To think all this time Lena came home to this…there was no familial warmth that she often got from going to her own room.

"Lena…I didn't know," she says to the room though it is clear no one will answer. The impact of Lena's abrupt departure still lingered with her. Her eyes no doubt were red rimmed from the tears that fell and her heart was heavy with longing just to see her again. Suddenly she stubs her webbed foot and she looks down noting something down there.

Dropping down she pulls it out and she realizes what it is. No way, Lena had one of these, wonder what she wrote? No, this was wrong…but then again…how would she find Lena without any clues? It wasn't like she had magic of her own to use.

"Alright Lena, tell me what to do." She struggles to open the magical diary and she strains all her will but it will not budge. "These must be some pretty powerful passages to keep locked. Lena, this is Webby…please let me in…"

Webby takes a seat on the bed hearing the creak and no doubt hearing something inside the walls. She fights past the panic and rests her forehead against the diary. Minutes or more pass till a blinding light fills the room and the diary unfurls allowing her a glimpse of the many written on pages.

"Lena, what are you trying to tell me?" Webby read what she could and felt like she was getting a grasp of Lena…somewhat. It seemed she had struggled with her sexuality for a bit, always keeping hidden, never being truly who she was. There was a passage in here about her standing up for two girls in love…and proclaiming her sexuality aloud and freeing herself.

Webby found it very powerful and moving and then she found one about her. Webby blushes a bit as Lena painted a very different picture of how she saw herself. Webby had always been…eccentric to say the least, and, few really got that. She decided to flip to the beginning though as she knew what she seeked was not in the recent entries. Skimming along she finds a glowing word.

"The darkness, the land of darkness, of shadows and loss…it bears a great scar on anyone who dare enter. If you wish to go…look ahead and say the name of the person you wish to seek. Be warned, few who enter ever come out." Webby looked at the empty space before her and Lena's name came off her lips.

Nothing happened at first…leaving her to wonder if the passage was meant to dissuade. Also how was she able to see the passages to begin with? In some ways maybe this diary trusted her with the contents, but that would be silly…how would this diary know of her? She looks closer at the space in front of her until she feels she was going crazy. The room darkens and a passage is revealed. Webby clutches the diary to her chest and taking a breath she hurdles in…eager to reunite with Lena.

 **Authors note:** Webby looks for Lena in hopes of finding answers to questions and of course confirming her own feelings. Where she goes though…few come back from, and, if they run out of time…Magica will indeed win.


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting despair

CH.12: Fighting despair

Webby found herself in a land unlike she had ever visited. It was truly devoid of any light and tendrils of darkness moved along the ground making her jump. It was hard seeing the path that lie ahead so if she took one wrong turn she might wind up regretting it. Braving this place though she knew she would find her bestie and see if what she said stuck or it was just as Magica said and it was said in the moment.

Webby didn't want that to be the case though. Perhaps it was because some part of her yearned for it to be true. Lena got her…and…even while deceiving her she stuck by her. Webby wanted to believe that all of it wasn't a lie. The chilly temperature clings to her as she moves and no matter how many times she tries to shake it this chill would not leave her.

"Ok…nothing to be afraid of, just need to find Lena…that is all." Webby swallows some as she continues on her way.

"GO AWAY!" Webby does a roll just as tendrils of darkness lance out at her. She gets up and she hurls forward putting on some speed as the tendrils right themselves as they chase her.

"I just want to find my friend…sheesh," she didn't think the darkness would be so pushy. She had already felt the darkness from Magica and thank you no was she going to be held back again.

"GO AWAY!" The darkness was like a hiss of bad vibes one couldn't shake, it just kept coming, no amount of good or positivity would keep it at bay.

"Oh please, like I will let anything stop me now." Webby sees a drop up ahead and she slides along the ground till she catches herself and presses her back against the wall. The darkness sails off into the abyss and the voice seems to get further and further away.

It was a brief reprieve but enough to get her bearings. Truth was there was no map and she was certain she had a time limit before she became a permanent member here. She had to find Lena…no matter the cost. There were so many counting on her to succeed…to finally trap Magica and maybe push her gloom and doom further down the line.

"C'mon Lena…I know you are here…" Webby tries calling out as she hauls herself up. There was a bridge and she slowly crosses it only to find her foot slipping through a bad board.

She lets out a yelp as she tries to hold on and that is when the diary falls. She attempts to reach for it but the diary tumbles down into the abyss disappearing from view. She felt foolish for having brought it here with her and also ashamed that such memories and thoughts Lena had written would never be seen by her again. Such private and bold thoughts…memories…it was her fault.

"I'm sorry Lena…your memories…" She felt her grip slipping and she struggled to pull herself up. For some reason she had nothing to grip onto…it was like no matter how hard she tried the pervading darkness attempted to fill her with doubt and so many dark miserable times in her life that slowly and surely she felt little need to survive.

Voices that told her she was weird, voices calling her out for being such a know it all…all of it eating away at her sub conscious and some even telling her to let go and embrace the darkness. No one was here to save her…maybe Lena wasn't here at all. Kicking about she tries to argue against the voices that rile her very best memories…riddle them about till they are just slim threads of truth…and up above the sky mocks her for thinking she can see the sun.

"I should fall…I'm just weird…I know too much…nobody loves me…" Webby felt like these words weren't her own but they sounded real enough. Each finger goes to market and as she is about to fall a strong hand grasps her wrist and she looks up…only not seeing the dark sky but something more familiar.

"You are not going to fall, you being weird is nothing to be ashamed of, and if you really believe nobody loves you than the life you lead would be painful and bleak. You are full of hope and sunshine and beauty dances about you everywhere you go, you Webby…are everything good in this world and how people should be."

Webby finds a smile on her lips and she is hauled up till she is lying atop the very person she had been seeking. "Lena! I thought you, well; honestly I thought I had the wrong place."

"How did you even come here to begin with?" Lena was lying underneath her and Webby didn't really notice as she stared down at her.

"I found it in your magical diary…well…sadly I lost it on my way here." Webby looked sad but Lena just reaches up caressing her cheek and bringing her attention to her.

"I see…so my magical diary connected with your heart. See, normally only those who can use magic would see the words…but somehow upon my disappearance things changed. My diary was sealed shut and only would open for the one who…is most precious to me than anyone in this world."

Webby swallows some as she was about to say something till she felt a chill run along her spine. Lena of course reacted with due course rolling them away as the lance of darkness pierced the ground and lodged itself there. Webby was now gazing up at Lena who was against her.

"What do you mean…precious? Um…before you left, you mentioned that you…l-loved me," Webby blushes as she can see that Lena too was blushing.

"Webby, my Aunt had me deceiving you this entire time, using you to get to the dime. Before I knew you I went along with it…you know cause she is my only family. However the more I got to know you…the more that changed. I did not go into this knowing that I would fall for you, but, truth is I am glad I met you and I do not look back at any of this with regret, true I wish it would have turned out differently, but one can't rewrite the stars…you have to stay the path."

Webby nods her head still unable to say anything. Lena was inches from her and she found her hand hesitantly running through Lena's features memorizing every small detail. Here, alone with Lena…everything was being set into perspective.

"I love you with all my heart Webby…and I can understand if that scares you; it scares me for just saying it a second time and this time with more feeling and more…safety. Yes I know it is dark and danger about, but, I have time to truly formulate on that word, love, and instead of before where I was only able to put the thought out there but not be able to continue that line."

Webby sniffs some as she feels the emotions getting to her. This was all so intense and yet she wasn't running away or pushing her off her telling her that such feelings were not possible. Two girls, who could even see that happening, right? Webby however knew that she felt something…it was enough to have her chase after Lena when she felt like she should be kept away.

True Lena was trying to protect her and while everyone found Lena to be trouble…Webby could never turn away from someone in need of help, even if they did not ask it out loud. Webby felt that she was finally at peace with herself…that she was with the person she was meant to be with.

"Lena, I love you too." Webby then kisses her and the two of them melt into one another. Here in the darkness the two entangle in one another settling into familiar warmth as the darkness around them ceases to exist. Happiness bubbles up around them encasing them in a sensible release of tension, her arms hold onto her clutching at her sweater as love happens.

Webby would never let Lena go…never again. And in their kiss she feels like something joins them, it is hard to place but the shape or object joins them as the land of darkness or shadows wavers in a blinding light and then…the two of them disappear with it.

 **Authors note:** The finale is up next as Webby and Lena, now together; seek to put an end to Magica's reign.


	13. Chapter 13 Lena's true power

**Authors note:** The finale is here. Let all who read cheer. Lena and Webby take the fight to Magica in hopes of quelling her reign and freeing all from her darkness. Will love be the victor or will cruel hate spell doom for all who bear witness? As another Weblena story comes to a close…it is this author's hope that support for these two continues to live on. A lengthy read awaits those who push on ahead, best brace yourselves…and judge for yourself if it is a fitting end.

CH.13: Lena's true power

Lena could not have imagined a better way of going out…not with a bang, but, with love. Embraced in the arms and lips of her love she felt like she was complete. No part of her was left aching or empty for Webby made her whole. It took her by surprise then that they wound up dropping into the water at the park startling a few joggers who went into a run.

Lena gasped some breaking the kiss she and Webby had shared and the two of them realize they are in public. "You know…you can let go of me now if you don't want people looking."

"I mean, I should, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Webby leans up kissing her again and Lena blushes even more than she thought possible. The two of them were so perfect together and she didn't want the moment to end…but…time was against them and she feels she is the one to break it.

"I feel there will be enough time for this later…but right now we need to hurry to Scrooge and the others." She reaches down grabbing at Webby's hand and dragging the two of them out as they were soaking wet.

"You two…what do you think you were doing?" Lena notices a man watching them, he had just put down his paper and was clearly judging them.

"I was just sharing a moment with my girlfriend, is there a problem?" Lena studied him and he places his paper down as he shakes his head in a condescending manner.

"There is plenty wrong with that…you should keep such activity private. Really you two should have more control…two girls together it makes no sense, it is wrong on every level. You should be with a boy, leave this to curiosity and nothing more. I seriously do not see what future you two will have if you continue with this-."

"I feel like that is not your place to decide or tell them how to live their lives." Lena looks over and even the gentleman does as a female step into view. Wait…she knows this girl.

"And who are you to say such a thing?" He furrows a brow and Lena wonders what it is that she will do.

"I'm a girl who was ridiculed, pointed at, pushed to hide in a closet for how I felt about my girlfriend. This girl here stood up for me when I had no voice…or rather…I could not find mine. I am here returning the favor…being proud of who I am, who I love. You sit there judging based on your views and while everyone is entitled to such views…one shouldn't let them get ahead of one self."

Lena knew this girl for she was the one hiding behind her partner before Lena was possessed by her Aunt. She bore a strength that few had or shared as they were afraid of being labeled. She wore glasses which is something she didn't see the first time. She wore a cute shirt and some beret settled atop her head.

"You lot stick together don't you? If you keep down this road there will only be hurt…not going to be a day where any of this is right." He points his paper at them but doesn't say more as he heads off.

"Thank you for that." Lena walks over to her and holds out her hand. The girl shakes her head as she shakes.

"No need…I was only returning the favor. Truth is my girlfriend she has always been the one protecting me…being vocal against those who would tell us off. I think it took seeing you for me to have a voice…to really allow my power to be seen." She lets go of her hand before long and she adjusts her glasses.

"Power huh?" Lena wondered about that. It was not magic or anything so how did doing what they did hold any power over another?

"It is being able to vocalize what one feels…and only those who know of that pain can truly grasp it and put it out there. Duckburg is quite closeted but there are those of us who will not be pushed aside…but rather stand tall and proud for who we are and what we stand for, equality for those who would be left to dwell in the darkness. Love is love…if a guy and girl can find love why can't a female loving their own gender or even a male? I should go but thank you for that day…Lena."

Lena nods her head watching as the girl heads off. Seeing her and listening to her words gave her a better understanding of what she had to do with Magica. It was a long shot but perhaps all was not in vain. "Wait…what is your name?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Kate. I look forward to meeting you and your partner again." She walks off and Lena finds Webby's hand in her own.

"She seemed nice. I feel though we might need to huff it if we are to make it back before Magica truly rues the day and such." Webby's words bring her back to the present and Lena hurries them along intent on bringing an end to all this madness.

* * *

They arrive nearly out of breath but still able to keep their wits about them. Sure enough Magica has sealed off the manor with dark magic and strong magic at that. Lena considers all she has learned from her time in the shadows…though it only seemed a short while since Webby found her…for herself it was much longer.

If Webby hadn't shown when she did she might have truly lost herself to despair and regret. One could not change who their family was, but, they could look to better themselves and rise above all the negativity. This being said perhaps there was a way to punch a hole through this darkness.

"Webby keep holding my hand…no matter what do not let go." Lena shut her eyes as she focused on the love that was coming from Webby. There was no fear, there was no rising panic…there was a semblance of calm and a collection of wonderment in the moment. Together she and Webby were joined together by a red string of fate that bound them in a manner that no amount of hate or negativity could ever come between.

Lena begins to chant as the spell comes easily to her. The two are bound together from this day forth and with a sudden drainage of life magic or energy a burst sets forth shattering the dark magic that prevents them from entering. It was such a rush if not for Webby she would surely fall to her knees and try and catch her breath.

"Oh…oh…what was that?" Webby was breathing hard and Lena shared her sentiment. Truth was she had never performed such a spell before without blacking out. It was a different sort of magic that by one self it limited the user while together it created something quite powerful. Now of course doing this twice or close together would surely leave them down for the count so Lena didn't think this spell would be in their cards.

"It was a spell…one that requires an intense amount of physical energy or magic. It sort of taps into that energy and unleashes a burst of magic that can shatter the strongest of guard. It has created a brief opening we can use but getting out…that'll be another problem."

Webby smiles and rushes forth dragging Lena along as the barrier closes behind them leaving them much as trapped as those already here. It was hard to say how far along Magica was in her spell of getting rid of Scrooge and no doubt claiming this place as her own. Magica would be too drained in making her former residence into the once glamorous prestige it once was.

"Webby…before we proceed…I know this isn't your fight and you can always-." Lena was kissed and she melted into Webby holding the kiss before it is broken.

"This is as much your fight as it is mine. Magica has hurt all those around…and she intends on taking Scrooge away and I won't let her. Lena you aren't getting rid of me or benching me…we do this together." Lena blushes and kisses Webby's head to which the other girl squeals in delight.

"Let us go…this will be the final fight so let us do our best." Lena lets her go as they hurry off to face Magica.

* * *

Lena hid behind a pillar with Webby as they watches as Magica circles around the room. There appeared to be some sort of altar prepared and ingredients for a banishment spell. It did not look good as Huey, Dewey, and Louie were bound together while Launchpad was out cold. Bentina Beakley was suspended in the air with chains attached to her wrists that withstood her strength and struggle.

Scrooge of course was the main honor…standing in a circle drawn with blood, dark magic by the looks of it. He was staring daggers at Magica. "You are truly losing it if you think sending me away will be the end of your troubles Magica."

"Oh how I will miss these little chats of ours Scrooge. I will be sending you away from whence you will never be able to find your way back. It will be cold…and barren…and not even a drop of gold to keep your sanity about you." She laughs at that as she goes to look at a book.

"Webby…if we do not do something Scrooge will be sent somewhere far worse than where we were. I feel Scrooge wouldn't have much to drag him down there, but, wherever else it is that Magica has in mind will surely make Scrooge lose all hope and sanity. We cannot let her finish the incantation."

"Well…you know more about magic than I do, so, I will act as distraction while you put a frog in her potion and mess things up." Webby grinned.

"I love you Webby." She hugged her before they parted. "And for the record…frogs are viable ingredients for most potions."

"That is weird, huh, so frogs don't make healing ingredients? No wonder Louie was looking a bit green when I gave him my special homemade soup…oh don't worry the frog was alive…it just sat in the soup a bit…eh heh." Webby runs off making Lena wonder if she should deny any soup from her girlfriend in the future.

Sure enough Webby was already on the move. She was agile and swift seeking out the triplets first as she works on freeing them and then she confers with them before they set off to distract Magica. They were yelling and complaining of hurting from their bindings and Magica goes to them. Lena uses this distraction to roll along the ground and nodding her head to Scrooge she begins to work on messing up the circle just so Magica would have to work on drawing a new pool of blood, and honestly she did not want to know from where.

"Hello Lena…did you lose something?" Lena turns and was shot into a pillar by a burst of dark magic and she was held there as she looked at Magica.

"Yes…I lost any respect I had for you and I want to end you." Lena was thankful that Webby had given her the dime before coming here. Yes…it was a dime, a mirror image sort of representing duality of one's soul. There was a reason why coins had two sides to them, yin and yang, without one the coin didn't have much power or worth.

"You, end me, are you mad girl?" She lets out a squawk or a laugh, maybe a mixture or two that made up her cackle.

Magica then summons magic and shoots it at Webby who takes a brunt of the impact as she is sent skidding along the floor. She has no time to scream and their eyes meet across the way…Lena bound by magic and realizing that this time it was her turn to see someone she cared about taken.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie let out a scream as they charged at Magica but she swept them aside with glee in her features. Launchpad wakes up and seeing what happened to his little buddy he charges forth only to, wait, he actually was wrestling Magica for her staff.

"You have crossed the line Magica…no one hurts Dewey, and I mean no one!" Launchpad was quite strong and while Lena had not seen this side of him before she was glad that he was here.

"You are quite the fool, a lunkhead, a failure who only knows to crash vehicles…how is it that you can get up after being knocked down?' Magica glowers at him.

"It is because I crash that I know when to get back up…I can't just let life stand still, have to keep moving forward and learning when to crash and not to. That is my philosophy." He smiles as he manages to wrestle the magical tool from Magica who fumes.

"You are a buffoon and nothing more. Give me back that-." Launchpad tosses it and it spins about before Lena grasps it and uses it to free herself.

"A bit high but thanks Launchpad. You go tend to the others. Scrooge…you ok over there?' Lena calls out.

"I'm swell…aside from the fact you are related to this mad woman. Oh don't look surprised, you think my dime missing and secrets being kept go beyond my ears? We'll discuss this later, now, if you can beat this batty woman and get my dime back…damages will be forgiven."

Lena nods her head as she pulls out the dime she had and Magica festers where she stands. "Wait, what is that?"

"It is the other half of the dime…while you have the other. I wonder what will happen when the two join." Lena smirks and the two face off.

"You will not get the other dime…no matter what you feel right now, it will not beat the darkness. I am set to win this." Magica cackles and the battle begins. Both of them throwing out energy bursts as the other tries to get control; each cast of spell takes its toll.

Magica was quite powerful even without this object and for Lena she was only doing what she thought possible, not going beyond. Lena began to glow a burning blue as she exhibited symptoms of overexposure of light magic. Magica of course was sort of a hot pink of sorts as her feelings were brimming with power sated by desire to control others.

Each exchange of magic collided with the other making it so neither could stand still for long. Lena fought hard but even so her thoughts went to Webby who was not moving where she lay. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were looking after her. It was all her fault…she should have not brought Webby here. If she…if she didn't make it she would be blaming herself for the rest of time.

"Concerned for the girl…ha…you should be more concerned about this fight. When I win you will not be cast into the shadows…you will cease to exist!" Magica attacked and Lena was sent spinning across the room and landing on her side. Pain lanced up her and she noticed a wound on her body. Each cast of dark magic left a permanent scar on her that no amount of magic or medical means could rid from her.

"Oh…that burns," Lena looks over as Magica approaches. Getting up she places a hand on her hip and she goes on the defensive. Each attack after is a struggle.

"Is that really all you have? It is quite disappointing that all that reading you did, all that wonder when you were younger…and this is all it amounted to."

"I'm not through yet…Aunt Magica…in fact when I am done I am severing all ties to you. You are no family…you are just an oppressive force eager to impose your will on someone you find weaker. I endured all those years…but when you are gone…I will be free."

Lena began to chant as she gathered her energy about her. She then channeled said energy into the dime she had. Magica clearly was not focused on this as she too was bringing forth her dark energy, ready to cast her magic unto her and ridding her from existence. Both of them ready to unleash what would truly be their final moves.

In that moment all Lena thought about was Webby. She thought of her smile, her laugh, everything that made her special. She drew upon those memories and with a yell her magic is unleashed, her true power…and that was love. Dark and light magic collide and the building shakes and Lena falls back drained and not really knowing if she was dying or she was falling into an unconscious state, either way…no matter what…only one of them would be the winner.

* * *

Lena stirred in what appeared to be a bed and as she fought to open her lids she noticed a piercing light invade her view. Looking around the room she notices people gathered about her, they appeared to be relieved to see her awake. However…there was also a note of grievance, a sense of loss that slapped her across the face.

"Webby!" She threw her sheets off her and fought off anyone trying to keep her bedbound. Her legs buckled as she was sore all over but nothing would detain her. She found Webby lying on a bed, unmoving, no response.

"Let the lass be…she has been through enough. The Doctor says she is at peace…her pulse is weak…too much dark magic was done…" Scrooge sat at her bedside resting his head in his hands.

"The dime…do you have it?" Lena had forgotten that Magica had the other time. Scrooge studies her a bit till he reaches forth and produces the dime. It was a bit burnt but it was still the other half.

"Lena, I'm not entirely sure what you are planning…but let it be. You defeated Magica and that is all that matters. You are free…you have proven your loyalty even after being found out your related to that mad witch. Webby…"

"Please, Scrooge, she is not lost…not yet. Give me the dime and I can set things right." Lena could see the others uncertain, and yet, she had placed her life on the line so they appeared to consider their options and nodding their heads…it was up to Scrooge.

"It is just one half of a dime…not sure what ye can do with it lass, but, go on…do what you must and be done with it." Scrooge hands her the dime and she connects her dime with his and places it on Webby's forehead. Lena wasn't sure if this would work but the combined magic of forging the dime together might produce the needed juice to get her awake. It was a longshot and yet if it could bring Magica forth from the shadows…why not bring back Webby back form the dark place she was?

"Webby, please, come back to me." She waits and when nothing happens she begins to feel herself cry. Her tear falls onto the dime and in a miraculous wash of blue and pink the room is swept with magical energy and Webby starts up.

"I'm up…huh…I just had the strangest dream. Hey, why is everyone looking so glum?" There were cheers around the room and everyone gathered around Webby. Lena smiles some but knows Webby should be with the people who matter and all she had caused was hurt to her. Slipping out of the room she finds her clothes and heads out figuring she had to think ahead now. Webby would be safe now without Magica about.

 **Afterwards**

Lena had been gone for a week…busy repairing the manor that had belonged to her Aunt and making it more presentable. It was her home now…honestly it was the only home she knew. Scrooge had given her a bit of a loan per say or rather a reward for having defeated Magica so she would be able to live for a bit on her own.

Of course…she was never truly alone. Her disappearance from the McDuck Manor had caused Webby quite a bit of panic. She received quite a scolding from her and well from that day forth she was welcome there…so long as no magic was involved. Yeah that was a rule now…cause Scrooge had even more suspicion of any magic.

Lena stood there and she felt hands slip around her waist from behind and she leans back some. "So…you sticking around then?" Webby inquires.

"Webby…I'm bad news, what if I become like Aunt Magica?" After the fight no one could find her, it was almost like she had vanished. Still…she didn't put it past her Aunt to be gone forever.

"You are nothing like your Aunt…in fact you are better. So, aim higher, put your resources to good work. I love you and I am not seeing you go down that road." Lena laughs as she turns around in her hold and gazes down at her.

"I love you too Webby…and from this day forth…I am good and no worse dime business for me, swear." She then kisses her and the two of them hold the kiss…standing there swept up in their romance, their dealings with Magica put behind them as they look forward to a brighter future than ever before.

 **THE END**


End file.
